


Book of Days

by Rosa_Cotton



Category: AUSTEN Jane - Works, From Mansfield With Love (Web Series), Mansfield Park - All Media Types, Mansfield Park - Jane Austen
Genre: 1 Sentence Fiction, 10 Genre Fic Challenge, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Crack, Drama, F/M, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff, Friendship, Future Fic, Hugs, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Love, Problems, Romance, Shipping, Superheroes, Tumblr Memes, Unrequited Love, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, practice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-02
Updated: 2016-01-02
Packaged: 2018-05-11 01:52:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5609401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosa_Cotton/pseuds/Rosa_Cotton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ten Frankie and Edmund moments. No chronological order. [From Mansfield With Love webseries]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Book of Days

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: _Mansfield Park_ and _From Mansfield With Love_ , all characters, places, and related terms are the sole property of Jane Austen and Foot in the Door Theatre.
> 
> Author’s Note: Written for the [10 Sentence Meme on Tumblr.](http://ficmemes.tumblr.com/post/104428385484/10-sentence-meme)

**Angst**

Despite Frankie repeatedly telling herself it is fine – how easily Mary takes her old place by Ed's side, the redhead's absence not even registering as a blip on his radar – something inside the girl sinks.

**AU**

Ed's plan to take a short lunch break so he can return early to the office is dashed thanks to the super villain that appears to terrorize the city; though maybe the day isn't totally lost, he muses later, thinking about the red-haired super whom had helped rescue him and swept him off his feet in more ways than one.

**Crack**

Groggily Ed fumbles to turn on the bathroom light, glances toward the mirror, and instantly snaps wide awake: instead of his own reflection, he is confronted with the face of Frankie Price; he glances down at himself – _at Frankie's body_ – then back up at the mirror, and lets out an ear-splitting scream.

**Future Fic**

Ed extends his hand with an amicable smile, saying, "Would you like to learn to fly my space rocket?"; the mechanic splutters at the unexpected offer, caught between growing delight and trepidation (if Mrs. Norris were here…) and Frankie's incoherent stammering only stops when the spaceman gently grasps her hand.

**First Time**

Many times Frankie imagined what her first kiss would be like growing up, yet the reality of it (laptop weighing on her lap, doughnut in hand, Ed smelling of tea) is better than her fantasies.

**Fluff**

Frankie lets out an exulted, " _YES, Hencat!_ " and fist pumps when on the computer screen Henry Tilney marches up to Catherine Morland and kisses her, while Ed affectionately smiles, commenting, "You're too cute."

**Humor**

When Rory hesitantly asks about their predicament Frankie grumbles something about mistletoe, dares, Yates, and pug as a scowling Ed silently rattles the handcuffs they are stuck in.

**Hurt/Comfort**

She opens the door to discover Ed, crying, scared, looking so _lost_ , and without hesitation she draws him into a big hug; Frankie feels him relax in her arms, seemingly some of the weight on his shoulders lifting.

**Smut**

Gently Ed places a kiss on the tattoo on Frankie's shoulder and the soft sigh that escapes her causes him to draw her into a tight embrace.

**UST (Unresolved Sexual Tension)**

Perhaps it is the beyond cheesy lines or the stage directions requiring Ed to brush his fingers over the Frankie's hair; whatever it is the air suddenly seems charged with electricity (it can't just be him, she is stumbling over the dialogue), the boy opens his mouth…then a laughing Mary appears in the doorway, and there's only empty air brushing Ed's fingers as Frankie flees with a spluttered excuse.

THE END


End file.
